This invention relates to a container for a cosmetic material, and specifically to an improvement of a container for containing a bar-shaped cosmetic material such as a lipstick or an eyeliner.
In general, a feed mechanism is provided inside the container for a lipstick or the like, and the cosmetic material is fed out along the inner periphery of a guide cylinder when the container is rotated. Since a helical thread is used as the feed mechanism in the container, there are two types: a type wherein the cosmetic material is fed out by rotation of the container while it is rotating within the guide cylinder, and a type wherein the cosmetic material is fed out straightly without its relative rotation to the guide cylinder.
In the type wherein the cosmetic material is fed out while it is rotating, the outer periphery of the cosmetic material can be damaged if no gap is provided at the inner periphery of the guide cylinder, and therefore, for attaching the cosmetic material to the container, a method of solidifying the cosmetic material after it is directly filled in the container can not be employed.
Accordingly, the method of directly filling a fluid cosmetic material in a container and solidifying it in the container deals with a container of a structure in which the cosmetic material does not rotate relative to the guide cylinder. Of course, since this type also allows the attaching of a cosmetic material which was previously solidified in the shape of a bar, it is increasingly used for recent cosmetic containers.
These cosmetic containers have a helical thread directly formed in the inner periphery of the container main body, and in plastic containers, they are integrally formed by molding a synthetic resin. However, with the structure in which such helical thread for feeding out the cosmetic material is formed integrally with the container main body, the metal mold for molding the synthetic resin becomes very complex, and the manufacturing cost also becomes very expensive.
Additionally, if the container main body is formed of a light metal or the like rather than a plastic, it is difficult to form a helical thread in the inner periphery thereof, and if the helical thread is formed as a separate member and built in, the assembly of these is a cumbersome task and the productivity is also remarkably reduced.